


Know I Think You're Awesome, Right?

by j_gabrielle



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Bedivere has long since given up on him with an eye roll and a sigh. The boy is smiling, laughing at something his friend says, and god if he doesn't have an irrational burn to be the one to make his lips curl in amusement like that.





	Know I Think You're Awesome, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Lorde's Homemade Dynamite while I was writing this. So. If you fancy, you could have a listen of it?

The boy is beautiful. Blonde, blue eyed, lips a perfect shape. He tussles with his hair ever so often. Bill is leaning against his stake on the bar counter real estate watching him. Bedivere has long since given up on him with an eye roll and a sigh. The boy is smiling, laughing at something his friend says, and god if he doesn't have an irrational burn to be the one to make his lips curl in amusement like that.

"Brother, you're way too old for him."

Bill knocks their shoulders together. His best friend is taking a deep drink of his bourbon, but his eyes are following Bill's line of sight. The ice cubes in his glass clink as they roll around. "He's, what? 12?"

"24." Bill shuffles on his feet. It's a fact he overheard him say to the bartend once.

Bedivere snorts. "Yeah. Too young. Look at us, and look at this place. We're not the men we were when we were his age." His wedding ring is a dull thud against the wood when he taps his hand. Bill tilts his body to lean into Bedivere. 

"Sorry mate. It's just... I am still trying to remember that " He says. The silence between them settles not like an unfamiliar blanket punctuated by the beat streaming from the speakers. Bill feels old watching all these kids. "Tonight's the last time, I promise. You can tell Rubio I said that. Next time, we'll do drinks at your house."

Bedivere levels him with a look. "What about your beautiful boy? You're just going to abandon your pursuit of him?"

"We've been here five times in the last month and I've not exactly been subtle in my checking out of him." Bill shrugs, "I can catch a hint." Throwing back the last gulp of his drink, he wipes away the moisture on his lips with the back of his hand. "Come on. Do you reckon we'll make it in time to the kebab place round the corner of your place? I think I could do with a bite."

Shaking his head, Bedivere throws his arm around him, pulling him alongside as they tumble out into the Friday night streetlife. It's the beginning of summer, plenty of people out and about enjoying the good weather. Bedivere is in the middle of asking him if they could drop by the 24 hour Tesco to pick up some things on Rubio's grocery list when the boy catches Bill by the arm.

"Hey!" The boy is flushed and right in front of him. His grip is strong on his arm, and he must have been staring because the boy lets go like he has been burnt. "Sorry! Look, um, my friend heard that this was your last night coming here and I couldn't let you leave without asking for your number." He grins, sheepish.

Bedivere coughs from somewhere behind him. A couple squeezes past them and they realise that they are taking up the entrance. "Give me your phone." Bill says.

The boy hands it over just as Bill hands his over with a smile. "You still haven't told me your name." 

"And you still haven't told me yours."

The boy blinks owlishly. "Are you for reals? You have been coming here for a month and you still haven't..." He points up to the signage that says 'King Arthur'. "This is my dad's bar. He had a thing for the Arthurian legends." 

Arthur. Nice strong name. Bill rolls it around in his mind when they trade their phones back. "To be honest, I didn't think you'd noticed me." Bill finds himself saying.

Arthur merely ducks his head. "Yeah, well, you weren't exactly subtle about the looks you've been giving me. Most guys want to befriend me just for the free drinks on the house."

"And what made you change your mind about me?" 

"You weren't looking at me like you needed a drink of that nature." Arthur smirks. 

Bill laughs at that. He stuffs his hands in his pockets before he can think about pulling Arthur into a kiss when they barely even know each other. Bedivere's mobile rings and Bill looks back to see the big man's eyes soften at the sight of the caller id. Rubio then. "I've got to go." He says. In the absence of something to say, he waves like he is 15 again still growing into all his bones and awkward edges.

Bedivere unlocks his car and they both pack themselves into it when he feels his mobile chime.

_Fancy dinner? Drinks? Not at the pub. Somewhere else? xx A._

Bedivere starts his engine just as he ends his call, looking over at Bill to see him smiling at his phone. Bill isn't much bothered this time by the eye roll casted in his direction.


End file.
